Jacob Johnson (S4-S1)
Jacob Johnson has appeared in Horror RPG Series 4, Season 1. |- | |} Although shown in The Dream Child, Jacob Johnson is a main character and hero in the A Nightmare on Elm Street series, and is controlled by Jack “TBNY” Bauer. Character History "School's out, Krueger!" - Jacob Johnson The Dream Child Sometime after Freddy Krueger's first defeat by Dream Master Alice Johnson, herself and Dan Jordan, the other survivor of Freddy's latest nightmare attacks, have started dating and there was no sign of Freddy. However the day before graduation, Alice begins to have dreams of a young nun, with a name tag for “Amanda Krueger”, being locked away in an asylum full of maniacs, and attacked by them. Upon graduating from high school, Alice and Dan plan their getaway to Europe. Alice has made some new friends: Greta, a supermodel in training, Yvonne, a future Olympic diver, and Mark, a comic geek. As Alice makes her way to work, from graduation, she finds herself back at the asylum. Alice is strolled into an operating room, wearing Amanda's uniform, and screaming in pain. Alice looks around and sees Amanda Krueger on the table, instead of herself, giving birth. As the baby is delivered, Amanda clamors to get to it. The baby breaks free from the doctors and escapes the room. Alice follows it into a church rectory, the same place that Alice defeated Freddy in. Before she can stop him, the baby finds Freddy's clothes and quickly grows into an adult. Amanda shows up to help Alice, but she's disrupted when Freddy slams the church doors closed on her. After these events, Alice finds herself at work, but four hours late. Alice immediately phones Dan who leaves their friends and rushes over to the diner. Before Dan can make it he falls asleep and Freddy forces him to drive into another vehicle. Alice, after watching Freddy take possession of Dan, faints in the middle of the street. At the hospital, she is informed that she is pregnant with Dan's child. While recouping, she meets a young boy, Jacob. Yvonne later informs Alice that there were no children on her floor, nor is there a children's ward at the hospital. Krueger begins to kill Alice's friends one by one as they fall asleep. First Greta, then later he kills Mark. Alice requests an early ultrasound for her baby, and she soon realizes that Freddy is using her child to get into her friend's dreams. Alice also discovers that Jacob is really her son. It's only when Yvonne barely escapes Krueger, thanks to a little help from Amanda's soul, that she accepts what Alice has been telling her. Alice sends Yvonne to the abandoned asylum to release Amanda's soul while she sets out to free Jacob. Krueger pulls her into a M.C. Escher-like labyrinth to try and slow her down. Freddy goes back into hiding inside Alice as she finally catches up to Jacob. Upon the revelation that Krueger has been hiding inside of her the whole time, Alice forces him out, but almost dies in the process. After being released by Yvonne, Amanda arrives and instructs Jacob on how to defeat Freddy. Jacob, releasing the power that Krueger has given him, forces Freddy to revert back to an infant. Before he can escape, though, Amanda picks him up and absorbs him back inside. Freddy begins to fight from within and the church doors close. Childhood and Powers Jacob Daniel Johnson would be born on March 4th, 1990 and grew up in a very loving environment with his mother, grandfather, and "Aunt" and godmother in Newark, New Jersey. Jacob, although he likes to be called Jake, had a secret that he couldn't let anyone outside of his family know; he had special abilities that would be considered unnatural by everyone, abilities he inherited from his mother and some exclusive to him. His mother would teach him to control these powers, which would someday help him reach his destiny as The Dream Master. His dream ability had manifested around the start of his adolescent and began to help people around the area he lived, guiding them into happy dreams and raising their morale or consoling them with their problems. Jacob, his mother, godmother, and grandfather shared some great times as he grew up. He had one of the top grade averages in his school, was very popular among the students, and while he didn't actively play any sports at school, he did play basketball for fun and was quite a natural at it. Lacey Powell By the time Jacob was around eight years old, he would meet a new dream warrior (a name coined by one of her mom's friends, that described someone with a special ability to use in their dreams) named Lacey Powell, a child around the same age as Jacob. Sometimes when Lacey slept, she would see Jacob in her dreams, and she wondered why. She eventually would confront Jacob about this, and Jacob told her that, like her, had dream powers, although he was more experienced in using them. Over the years, Jacob would teach her about their dream powers and how to use them properly. As they grew into their mid-to-late teens, there was a mutual attraction between them, but they would never admit it to each other. Jacob and Lacey, who went to school together, drifted apart when they went to different colleges, with Lacey heading off to the Craven-Carpenter Institute in Newark, to study in art and psychology, while Jacob headed towards a place called Clive King university, a prestigious and highly exclusive college in Sacramento. A Career Choice While there he came across a paranormal major class and had taken the class, and also begun to see how far his Dream Master abilities were capable, as he was able to dream visit Lacey numerous of times while she was at the Craven-Carpenter Institute, nearly three thousand miles a way. Before the start of winter classes, Jacob begun losing his financial aid for the college, due to a computer glitch. By March 2009, he had dropped out of Clive King though still wanting to go back. Jacob began to think about the paranormal in general as the class had really open his eyes to stuff other then Freddy, whom he had kept a close eye on as Springwood's Bad Dreams/Nightmare gate had been closed since September 2002 during Freddy's defeat against Jason Voorhees. Because of his interest, Jacob starts up his own investigative group called Jacob Johnson's Paranormal Investigations Services in Los Angeles. It was to be a firm that would investigate small paranormal, supernatural, and occult related happenings. After arriving back in Newark, Jacob would call Lacey and meet up with her, and after spending a night on the town with her. He would then tell her of his plans and she accepted the deal, and Jacob would also gain another team member in process with Francis “Frank” Mahoney, a Doctor/Professor from Lacey's college (though he was fired). Sometime later, they would come across Branwen Hansen, a witch of high-level power and an old friend of Mahoney's. It its through Branwen that Jacobs enlists Sofia Ortiz, a NYPD detective and member of their occult crimes unit. Jacob knew that with this team, everything was set and they were ready for their first case as a team, whenever that maybe. Role in Horror RPG Series 4, Season One Paranormal Activity Regular Appearance Jacob Johnson stands five foot nine inches and weighs between one hundred and forty-two and one hundred and fifty-one pounds with a very athletic built. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. He sports a cross necklace around his neck and also wears eye-glasses. He is usually wearing street clothing. Trademark Gear Jacob normally carries his personal gear such as his cellphone and wallet. However Jacob carries a photograph of his mother, father, grandfather, uncle, and godmother that he had put together himself to remember his family fully. As a PI, he carries around unique weaponry that he mainly gotten through connections from Branwen. Though he has classic stuff, such as bottled holy water and a Super Soaker filled with holy water, through Branwen he had obtained something cool. A pair of gold knuckledusters carved with religious symbols and had been blessed by Bishop Ancott during the Crusades. These would aid him in his PI work, as his strong faith would assist him into weakening the paranormal considerably. Category:Freddy Krueger (S4) Category:Dream Warriors Category:Investigators